Asta, Grey, Gordon Agrippa, and Henry Legolant vs. Drowa and Eclat
Asta, Grey, Gordon Agrippa, and Henry Legolant vs. Drowa and Eclat is a fight that occurs in Clover Castle. Pre-fight After most of the elves and some of the humans leave for the Shadow Palace, Drowa decides to handle the humans still here before going after the others. Fight Drowa tells Eclat to locate all of the humans, while he create multiple mirrors. Drowa and Eclat then use Reflect Iris to paralyze all of the humans so that they cannot move or use magic. As the humans wonder what is going on, Drowa explains to them that Eclat's Eye Magic is capable of paralyzing anyone from moving or using magic. Drowa then prepares to kill all the humans, but Asta's Demon-Destroyer Sword frees Asta along with Henry Legolant, Grey, and Gordon Agrippa. Drowa recognizes the sword as Licht's, and says that Asta will give the sword back once he is dead. Drowa fires a spell, but Henry, Grey, and Gordon manages to block the attack. Asta manages to reflect the spell back at Drowa, but the spell misses him. Asta, Gordon, Henry, and Grey begin to explain what kind of spell Gauche uses and what kind of person Gauche is, and that they will get him back. Drowa says that he still has some spells left and tells Eclat that they will use that. Drowa then sends his mirror to the four, which Asta says that they can easily deal with that. Suddenly Asta is sent flying towards Drowa and Eclat. Drowa thinks about what the Demon-Destroyer Sword is capable of, and reflects Eclat's image on the mirrors surrounding Asta. Asta closes his eyes to avoid looking at Eclat, which Drowa fires a spell at Asta. Asta manages to counter the spell by using his instincts. Drowa decides to fire multiple spells at Asta, which Grey, Gordon, and Henry use their magic to shield Asta from the spells. As Drowa's spell manages to destroy the shield, Asta enters his black form and destroys the spell. Asta then destroys Drowa's mirrors while heading towards Drowa, but suddenly sees Eclat's image from the mirror in Drowa's eye. As Asta is paralyzed, Drowa fires a powerful spell to kill Asta. Grey, Gordon, and Henry use their magic not only to reach Asta, but also to block the spell that Drowa fired. Henry thinks about how powerful Drowa is, but all of they will still save Gauche. Drowa figures out how Asta's tactic works and creates a giant mirror ball that scatters light in a wide are, forcing Asta to chase after them and waste his time in his black form. Drowa creates a large mirror to reflect Eclat's eyes. Henry has everyone gather within his mobile base, which Asta thinks about how he can only use his black form one more time but it will not last as long. Grey uses her magic to transform the mobile base into a mirror one, and flies towards Drowa and Eclat. Drowa uses mirrors to redirect the four upwards, and uses a spell to destroy the base's engine. Henry then ejects Asta, Grey, and Gordon, and falls towards Drowa and Eclat. As Drowa comments about what Henry is planning to do, which Henry destroys the base and begins to absorb Drowa and Eclat's mana. Drowa is shocked by this but says that its useless while he prepares to attack Henry. As Henry tells the other that its in their hands now, but Asta says that Henry is not dying yet. Henry remembers when he met Asta and what they talked about, and thinks about how he wants to continue living with his friends. Gordon uses his magic to cover the mirror ball, while Asta throws his sword at Henry. The sword is actually Grey who undoes her transformation and uses her magic to create a soft landing for Henry and herself. Asta then attacks Drowa and Eclat with his Demon-Destroyer Sword. Post-fight After being knocked to the ground, Drowa thinks about when the elves were attacked by the humans and how the humans that he was facing are not like them. Drowa tells Asta to do what he wants before his rage emerges, with Eclat decides to stay be his side, which Asta uses his Demon-Destroyer Sword to undo the Reincarnation Magic on Gauche and Marie Adlai. As the spell is undone, Drowa tells Asta, Grey, Gauche, and Henry that he will never forget them. References Navigation